encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Juvila
}} Juvila is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas and is played by Jopay Paguila. Appearance Juvila has long black hair with long fringes on the right side of her head and small fringes on her left and brown eyes. In her casual appearance in Etheria, she wears a golden yellow short sleeved gown with a matching long shoal and a matching flats. she also wears several golden necklace on her neck and white furred bracelets on her left wrist. Like the four Sang'gre's warrior form, she, Andora and Odessa have their own warrior forms except Avria during the clash between the four Sang'gres until she was killed by Pirena in the third book, she wears a blue gray warrior armor that reaches her lower abs with a pale yellow shouder armor which is connected to her armor, a yellow warrior skirt with a single triangle cut design to show her left leg and is below her knee, and blue gray warrior boots with dark brown cross straps. She also wears a matching two armbands along with blue gray wristbands in both of her wrists and a matching tiara on her forehead as the fringes of her hair is hanging loose on her tiara. Profile Juvila is the daughter of Cilatus the leader of Hera Volo. She is Etheria's greatest warrior and has remained undefeated by any Etherian who has challenged her in the colosseum. She has the power to manipulate time, either to speed it up or slow it down which her tribe practices. She is also one of the four guardians of the Golden Hourglass. Story Original History Debut Appearance Juvila makes her debut on Episode 1 she is fighting a soldier of Hera Andal and easily defeats him. After the battle, Queen Avria congratulates her and hands her a bouquet as a token of congratulations. Appointment as the captain of the army of Hera Andal Queen Avria called for Juvila and her father to tell them that she will offer Juvila the position of captain of the army of Hera Andal. Her father opposed to this but Juvila accepted Avria's offer as she thinks it is honorable to lead the army and serve her kingdom, much to the disappointment of her father Cilatus. Later when they returned to Hera Volo Cilatus confronted Juvila about her decision to accept Avria's appointment. He explained that he only wishes her to marry so that he could have grandchildren. Juvila replied that she has defeated everyone that had challenged her to a battle. She doesn't want that she's more stronger than her husband. Cilatus tried to convince her to lower her standards but Juvila cut him off and tells him that he will only marry the one who is able to defeat her in battle so until she hasn't met that Encantado, she will spend her time leading the army. Challenge of Barkus To be added Battle with Barkus and Animus Death of Animus The Council of Encantadia ordered Asval, Raquim, and Hagorn to kill Animus to avenge the death of Memen and Ornia. Coincidentally, the killing was plotted on the wedding night of Juvila and Animus. The three whose faces are covered and wearing clothes with hood entered the Hera Sensa and successfully killed Animus during its honeymoon with Juvila. However, Juvila was able to uncover Asval's face before the three left. War of Etheria and the four kingdoms Etheria declares war to the four neighbouring kingdoms and Juvila with her sister-in-law greatly demands it to avenge Animus. She fought the army of the kingdom (excluding Adamya) especially Asval. She was buried alive along with her brethren after the Hope Gem unleashed full power to destroy Etheria entirely as it sinks into a bitter past. Sang'gre's Intervention Juvila participated many activities when the Sang'gres changes their History. Example of this is when the Four Sang'gres were put in battle trial at Hera Andal. Juvila was invited to this trial, since the Sang'gres are skilled in fighting and magic they prove very strong and persistent. Juvila along with Andora fought them, she wounds Pirena greatly as they escape. On this timeline Animus was killed by Alena because of her hatred to Odessa so meaning she never knew Animus though he still have feelings for her. Juvilla was present when Minea was tortured by Avria and reclaiming the Golden Hourglass. During the initiation of War, Juvila fought along side with her bretheren. Juvila loves to challenge Amihan because of her skills in combat. While the war is happening, she goes to the vault where the Hourglass is kept. Juvila with her fellow guardians including their Queen was challenge in a duel. She fought Amihan with Arkrey, but was knock back by Amihan's Air powers. They were forced to retreat and the Golden Hourglass was destroyed leaving them powerless and was buried as the Kingdom was ultimately destroyed. Encantadia: Pag-Ibig Hanggang Wakas After the Fall of Etheria, Juvila was one of the souls collected by their Bathalumang Ether along with her fellow Herans. After Cassandra accidentally breaks the crystal ball that Minea (Ether's Disguise) gave, she got wounded and her blood releases them in her room. Ether welcomed them and demand them to have revenge to the Sang'gres and capture their Elemental Gems. Juvila with her mates Queen Avria, Odessa, and Andora, takes shelter in the ruin of Hera Andal's throne room. Ether manage to give a portion of her Powers to her Servant Avria and their Queen reverts their powers to investigate the Sang'gres and to protect themselves, in addition they retrain themselves to be ready. When Odessa is having her labor, Juvila assisted Andora and Odessa gave birth to his son Arman. When Arman was lost they attempted to find him in Sapiro. Juvila helped Odessa to befriend Cassandra by calling her Tamia that leads Odessa to her Infant son. Juvila is also present when Pirena was mind-controlled by Andora. When her Queen Avria already got Danaya's Earth Gem in her hands, they leave Hera Andal and relocated to another place of Etheria. After Pirena chased the Stranger that ambushes a while ago, Pirena tricked Avria and Andora that she finally got her consciousness, Pirena attacks Andora and as Fire and Magic clashed, Pirena pushed it into Juvila. Juvila's body burns as she was lying on the ground as she turns into a pile of black burning ash infront of her mates. Powers and Abilities Juvila is a promising Warrior because of her superior powers of Hera Volo's practice. She equip her trusty sword and skills in combat. However despite of her skills of duel, she has no match to the Sang'gre's skills, especially Amihan. *'Speed and Strength'- Juvila is gifted with Agility making her movement as fast as a blink of an eye. Her strength is more powerful because of her speed and can push and enemy in one punch. *'Allure'- Juvila has charms and grace of both intimidation. Juvila is totally attractive to men, even her to fellow Herans. This weakens the battle concentration of her foes. *'Time Manipulation'- the ability to affect the flow of time, slowing, accelerating or even stopping it which is a common practice of the citizens of Hera Volo. *'Teleportation'- the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. The difference of this, before she can teleport into a purple ambient, but after getting revived, it was replaced into a red and black smoke. *'''Energy Blast - '''along with her fellow Herans, Juvila possesses the power to create blasts of purple energy as an offense, but this is a discrete ability of hers much like Odessa. Like Odessa, this power was granted to her by Ether as one of the secret guardians of the hourglass and only to be used to defend the hourglass and not to be used in outside battles. A noticeable evidence of this is her father Cilatus is not shown to possess this ability. Gallery IMG_1800.JPG|Juvila's Official Portrait for Etheria. Juvila2006InitialArmorDesignConcept.jpg|The initial concept for Juvila's armor; the idea was given to Ether instead. FB_IMG_1503466190840.jpg FB_IMG_1503466180922.jpg Outfits Gallery IMG_1797.JPG|One of her outfits in the 3rd Book. Category:Encantadia Category:Etheria Characters Category:Heran Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters